A rumor goes in one ear and out many mouths
by Ohimesama1
Summary: rumors spread like wild fires , ryuuki learns about the different forms of love shuurei hopes to keep her sanity and good name admist the gossip


**A rumor goes in one ear and out many mouths**

--old Chinese proverb

It would have been just another day at court had it not been for the latest gossip that kept tongues

wagging and eyes focused on the newest member of the Imperial court.

After a mere three months at court not only had she managed to get the lazy carefree emperor interested

in ruling his country, she had also gained his favor in just about every area. The latest rumors

about court was that a maid had seen with her own eyes the emperor in Lady Kou's bed. This apparently wasn't

the first time he had spend the night with her either or so the rumors went.

"Indeed, the young maid stated she had found both in a rather compromising position and had run out

mortified by her intrusion on the royal pair's romantic trieste"

"Oh my, and to think my granddaughter had been turned down not once but twice from even entering the harem."

"What's so special about this Lady Kou, anyways"

"She's rather plain from what I've heard. Hardly much to write about yet she's got the emperor's undivided attention!"

"Not fair!"

Ran Shuuei and Li Kouyu quietly watched the exchange amongst a small group of female courtesans from a distance. They were not

surprised by the hoopla at court but had been impressed at how much influence Kou Shuurei had have on reforming

the emperor. Shuuei also couldn't get enough of the excitement and revival at court that had taken place since Kou Shouka's

daughter made her appearance seeking to reform that "scoundrel emperor".

"Well, seems like things between Shuurei-chan and our baka-tono is coming along nicely," Shuuei chuckled.

"I'm not sure if that's a good thing or not...at least not yet. It could bring unwanted

attention to Shuurei. Plus I'm not one to idle myself with gossips. I'll leave that to the

ladies at court. " Li Kouyu commented dryly.

"Now If you don't mind help me find this damn library. Seems like they

move its location every time I turn my back." he grumbled

Shuuei shook his head. As usual Kouyu could not figure his way around court, even the library that he had been to tons of

times was quite a feat for his direction-challenged mind.

"You know for a guy who graduated top in his class at the tender age of sixteen, you've got the worse sense of direction."

Shuuei laughed wrapping his arm around his friend.

"Come on I'll escort you to the library." He continued.

"Ah you don't have to hold onto me for that!" He protested.

"But I don't mind holding hands" Shuuei joked.

"Shut up! I do!" he grumbled.

Shuuei laughed and let it be as they continued on their path.

In the mean while on the opposite end of court, Shi Ryuuki, Emperor of Saiunkoku, had been ruminating on one thought all

day. He couldn't figure out what he had done wrong. Her words filled his thoughts and he had replayed the scene a thousand

since that day.

----

_Shuurei was beyond livid and mortified for the incident of that morning. Her servant girl, Kourin, had come to awaken her only_

_to find her mistress locked in a slumbering embrace with the handsome emperor. Shuurei had not realized until too late that _

_Ryuuki had somehow managed to remove the barrier she had placed between the two of them on her bed._

_She had demanded to know if he had done any thing inappropriate to which he was quite evasive and to her chagrin was having a good time_

_teasing her about it._

_"Shuurei what's wrong" he asked with a bright smile plastered on his face._

_She stared at him furiously thinking to herself her reputation could potentially be tarnished thanks to him and he had the_

_nerve to speak so casually to her._

_"Your face is so red" he whispered softly as he caressed her cheeks._

_She fell forward onto the table sobbing into her her hands._

_"Oh what will happen when father or Seiran hear about these awful rumors" she sighed._

_"Why must you include Seiran?" Ryuuki asked somewhat annoyed._

_"Shut up! you wouldn't understand a young woman's worries," she glared at him._

_"Anyways, tell me the truth," she sat up looking him straight in the eyes._

_"Nothing happened right!?" she pleaded._

_He smirked licking his chop stick. _

_"And what would be wrong if Something DID happen? You're my concubine and it's only natural if something like that did_

_happen," he continued._

_"Ah! I was right. Nothing happened." she finally decided and sat back relieved._

_"Hey wait a moment I didn't say one way or the other! " He humphed making a childish face at being caught in his own lie._

_"It's written on your face so there. And anyways, you shouldn't be thinking of doing those kind of things with someone unless_

_you're both in love." She said as she reached out to sample her untouched breakfast._

_Ryuuki suddenly didn't have much of an appetite . He had a hurt look on his face that caught Shuurei's attention momentarily._

_"What is it?" She inquired a bit worried._

_"Does this mean you do not love me?" he asked pitifully._

_"That's not what I meant. I do love you but it's a different kind of love,"she said matter of fact._

_"What do you mean?" He inquired with a puzzled look on his face._

_She sighed. "Don't you have people you love...but don't want to hop in bed with them?"_

_Ryuuki paused to momentarily think about this._

_"Um yeah I guess I do."_

_"That's right! so you understand where I'm coming from." She nodded relieved._

_"Ryuuki, I like you a lot. HOWEVER, it's not the kind of love that makes my heart palpitate or make me feel like I'd die if_

_you weren't around." She continued._

_"My philosophy is, if I don't feel that kind of love than I can't do those things with you"_

_"Anyways, either way it really shouldn't bother you since you like guys right?" She finished._

_Ryuuki was about to say something but stopped. _

----

That's was his current dilemma. How was he to woe her if he couldn't even come out and tell her that he likes women too.

Yet he didn't want her to keep him out of her bed. He had gotten so used to cuddling next to her and her warmth provided the

much needed haven from the darkness he hated so much. On the other hand he was afraid that he'd lose her for good if he

revealed to her all the sudden that he had been lieing to her all this time.

He thought hard about what to do and finally he decided to ask the expert.

Later on that night he made his way to her room like he had done the previous nights.

She as usual had that adorable annoyed look on her face that didn't last too long once she realized he was dressed lightly for the cold winter night.

She sighed letting him in.

"So what piece did you want me to play tonight?" She inquired grabbing her erhu.

"Anything will be fine," he replied.

"Oh I see. Anyways,I'll start."

Her fingers as usual effortless maneuvered along the string instrument creating an enchanting sound that almost always made

him forget about all his problems. She continued for an hour or so before they were interrupted by Kourin.

"Shuurei-sama I've brought some snacks for you and his majesty."

"Oh thanks Kourin,You shouldn't have bothered."

Kourin bowed and poured tea in to the hand painted tea cups she had set on the table. She handed the cups to both of them

and uncover a plate of sweet buns.

"Good night" she said and bowed.

"Ryuuki, you really didn't have to.." Shuurei said turning to him.

"Think of it as a small thank you treat from me." he smiled.

"Umm these buns are delicious and this tea...it has a unique smell and taste." She continued.

"I'm glad you like it."He commented.

"try some." She offered him a bun.

"oh I'll pass. I'm stuffed."

"ah I see."

"These buns are really filling even after just one. I feel a bit tipsy...I wonder if it's the late night snacking"She

commented as she layed down stretching on her bed.

Soon she was fast asleep. Ryuuki got up and tucked her into bed.

He stared at her limp body. She had the cutest blush on her cheeks . However, it was her pouty pink lips that had caught his eyes. Shuuei had suggested that the sedative in the tea would have her out for a few hours.

He climbed into the bed next to her. She was so defenseless he thought. He caressed her cheeks gently and traced his fingers along her soft lips. He leaned closer to press his lips against her. She stirred in her sleep allowing him to slip his tongue between her lips. His hands slowly made their way down her neck, than along her dainty shoulders continuing down her small breasts. He sighed. She wasn't well endowed in that area but he didn't mind.

His hand continued steadily down her thigh and than he paused.

He was having second thoughts. He hadn't intend on going all the way. Shuurei would never forgive him and he might lose her forever. Perhaps she was right. You can't force your feelings on someone else.

He laughed softly thinking what a fool he had been to follow Ran Shuuei's advice. Than again to be fair he didn't know who the target was.

Ryuuki lean forward and kissed her again. He thought to himself a kiss might be ok.

----

End

bah I needed a break between my story so i figure I do a quick Ryuuki/Shuurei :)

baka-tono stupid master/stupid lord

italic part is paraphrasing of manga conversation between Ryuuki and Shuurei over the event mentioned in this fic.

This cute exchange was left out of the anime which is a shame :(


End file.
